percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: Daybreak
The Olympian Games 2 Lissa Altanik "Not bad," Chris said. He fired another arrow at Lissa, who immediately ducked. It soared over her and buried itself into the tree behind her. "You're getting better at the reflexes." Like with the arrows before that one, Lissa pulled it from the tree and stared at the mark. In only moments, the mark was gone, completely healed. Lissa sank to her knees afterwards. "So, I can dodge faster and heal faster," Lissa said weakly. "I'm improving. Now it's your turn." She took the arrow and tossed it into the sky. Chris tilted his head back and spit in the direction of the arrow. The spit caught fire instantly and hit the arrow, lighting it aflame. "Not bad," a man said. A blonde guy jogged over to the two of them. Lissa figured he looked like a few of the other campers, but what really made him stand out was the necklace in the shape of a caduceus - a pair of snakes wrapped around a stick. "Lord Hermes," Chris said. "What's up?" Fred Dagbert Fred ran behind the building, gasping for breath. How did he manage to find him? "Ékri̱xi̱," he said, tossing a small explosive at the creature chasing him. But the explosion did nothing at all, and the dark figure continued walking toward Fred. Fred started running again, not even caring that he was out of breath. A vine shot out of nowhere and latched onto his foot. Before he could stop himself, he fell over. The figure continued to loom ever closer. "Hello," he said. "Fred Dagbert, son of Hades, what a pleasure to finally catch you." "For one of us, maybe. Ékri̱xi̱." He threw another explosive sphere right in his face. This one actually looked like it did a bit of damage, but then it immediately fixed itself. "You done?" he asked. "Now, to business..." Lissa Altanik "I have a message from Lady Demeter," Hermes said. "She has chosen you, Lissa Altanik, daughter of Hecate, to participate in the Olympian Games. You do, I am sure, know what those are?" Lissa nodded. "The competition for demigods to find out the best of the best. But why me? I don't have any skills that are good solo." Hermes shrugged. "Well, you have something good enough to make Demeter want you. What is your weapon of choice?" "I have a stake that I left in the cabin," Lissa said. "Nekrí̱ kardiá. I guess I should get it before I leave?" "There will be no need for that," Hermes said. "I'll take care of it. As for you, Chris, feel free to watch." "Thanks," he said. Lissa couldn't tell if his gratitude was serious or not. Fred Dagbert "Alright," Fred said, resigned to his fate. "What do you want?" "What I want," he said. "Is for you to represent me in the upcoming Olympian Games." Fred blinked. He hadn't seen that coming. "The Olympian Games? As in, demigods chosen by the gods to compete for honor's sake? Why the Tartarus do you want me to represent you? Who are you, anyway?" "Ares," he said. "God of war. As in, say no to my generous offer, and I will make you regret it." Fred laughed. "Like I haven't heard half a dozen gods say that exact same thing." Ares took a gun from his pocket and held it against Fred's head. "I said, say no to my generous offer and I will make you regret it." Fred swallowed. "Yeah, that's what you said. You know what, sure, why not?" Lissa Altanik The sun rose. Lissa put her stake back into her pants pocket. "Alright. I'm ready." Fred Dagbert The sun came up. Fred made sure he had all his explosives. "Alright. Bring it on." Category:The Olympian Games Category:DarkCyberWolf